Lady Milk
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: The early years of marriage, financial struggles and worry over the beginnings of their family. Chi-Chi is presented with a possible job offer for an 'adult movie' featuring her and her husband, how will Chi-Chi take this request and possibly all the requests from all of her fans of both her and her husband? (Go/Chi, lemon, yesitssmut, NSFW, Adult)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Introducing Lady Milk**

 **A/N: First, purely adult, smut lemon, nsfw the full nine yards on this fic. I also just wanted to do a pure smut fic, haven't done one in a while. (Tempted by a saiyan doesn't count) Secondly I have a new Beta, yes indeed folks Snolane has stepped up to help me out. Feel free to send her a thank you on for the time she put into helping me.**

"Remind me," Chi-Chi said, her hands thrumming in her lap. "Why did we even agree to do this?"

Wearing nothing but a thin red string top, that only the crowns of her breasts, her hair unbound in a sea of midnight black behind her shoulders. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Chi-Chi looked towards her husband who was studying the camera they had set up inquisitively.

"Cheech, you said that we needed to make money." Goku reminded her as he stared at the tripod camera, then looking to the T.V. they had hooked up in their room. It was so that the two of them could see themselves as they were being recorded. The naive world martial arts champion wasn't particuallary sure how this would make them money.

Except Chi-Chi did, that old pervert of a martial arts teacher had suggested the idea to them one night when they had come to visit. ' _I got a bit of a friend who helps me out, I think I can help you two make some nice and easy money.'_ Before breaking into his usual cackling laughter, ' _You're Ox's daughter, a beautiful woman and my pupil is a very gifted young man, I'm sure my friend can line you up with some proper adult work for the two of you!'_

Perhaps she was a bit desperate at the time, Goku's tournament earnings wouldn't last forever, the farm they had started working on wasn't going to start making money for awhile. They needed money and she had _begrudgingly_ submitted her morals to the tune of a thousand dollars for just one recording.

Greed was just a terrible thing, but was there really another alternative? They lived out in the rural society was there a simple option for her?

The male in the room however wasn't entirely sure as to what was going on. Chi-Chi had set up some camera in their bedroom. She said it was for something that they had talked with Master Roshi about, he hadn't entirely followed the conversation as he was eating but it sounded like they could make a lot of money.

While Chi-Chi had mulled over the idea Goku had asked Master Roshi about what they were actually planning….

' _Oh come on Goku, it's just some adult videos. With your new wife so beautiful and your physique I'm certain there will be people willing to put out some money to watch you two together.'_

' _But master Roshi? Me and Chi-Chi are always together, why would people want to watch us together. I mean it's not the most exciting of times when we work in the field, eat dinner-'_

' _No, No, not that Goku. I'm talking about when you and Chi-Chi have sex, you do have sex right?' The old perverts eyes peered over his glasses looking at Goku._

' _Well yeah we do, I mean it's a couple times a day. But why would people want to watch that?' I mean it felt good but why would people care to watch that._

' _Eh? Really Goku, you don't know?' The hermit not sure whether he actually believed his student but he also knew that Goku was slightly dense on certain topics. 'Well, let's just put it this way Goku, do you think your wife is pretty?'_

 _Goku raised an eyebrow confused, 'Well of course Chi-Chi is, I think she's very pretty.'_

' _Well let's just say other people would like to enjoy seeing your wife like you do, so they would pay you money to do that.'_

' _So why do me and Chi-Chi have to do what the girls do in those magazines of yours? I don't think Chi-Chi would do those kinds of things.' Goku added, having seen things he knew that Chi-Chi would probably not want to do._

' _What? Are you questioning your teacher Goku?'_

 _Goku paled slightly. 'No. No, I'm not, master Roshi, I just know Chi-Chi said she would never do anything she saw in those magazines you showed me.'_

 _Shaking his head Roshi couldn't believe it, the nerve of such young minds to pass away such potential. 'Well what do you do together?._

' _Well i'm not supposed to talk about those things, Chi-Chi says we should keep it private.' Goku admitted honestly._

His minor reverie broken as he heard Chi-Chi clear her throat. A look of defeat showed, clearly her morals were losing to the prospect of a quick buck, yet it wasn't anything vile. She wasn't a stripper, she wasn't whoring herself around. Just a little video with her husband, besides it's not like anyone would recognize her anyway.

Chi-Chi took a full breath. "You know what Goku, let's just do it, I doubt this will work anyway." Perhaps she was over thinking it, she wasn't exactly the best at being _sexy_ anyway. A few dirty lines weren't going to change her appeal to others who probably wanted some attractive women to talk dirty.

"So… do you want me to hit the-"

"Yes Goku you can push the button and then come over here." Chi-Chi interrupted him. _You can do this, come on you can do this._ The red light on the small camera flipped on and Chi-Chi saw the recording message on her T.V. appear. _Now or never, now just try and be sexy without forcing it._ "Hi there, I'm uhh." _Oh crap I can't use my real name! Shit! Think! Think!_

"You can call me Lady Milk," She forced a smile, "As you can see I have two big friends who produce a lot of that creamy milk that my lover drinks." Her hands grabbing and pushing her breasts together as she rolled her hands underneath them and pushed them against the red string top. Overemphasizing their size, "healthy size 40 D, and once I get filled up with a baby you can only imagine how big they'll be."

 _God can I sound cornery or is this actually sexy?_ She never tried the whole sex appeal or dirty girl thing, it sounded alright but there wasn't an audience save her gentle naive husband. He got more aroused from sparring with her than her in a negligee.

 _Just go with it._ "But many of you might not know of me, but that's alright because I've got company." She looked to Goku and gestured with her hand. The camera only showing Goku's midriff and lower chest, along with a semi erect penis that belonged to her husband. "Yes, I have such a huge friend," Her body shifted as she strew her legs across the bed. Her head touching Goku's thigh as one elbow propped up her body, the other gently caressing the side of her husband's dick. "It's twelve." Her lips moving to kiss the side of it softly, "long," Another kiss., "Inches." A lick of her tongue. "Are you ready to have a little fun? Because I am."

"Mmmh" Her voice moaning, though her eyes cringed as she looked to the screen. _Suck it up Chi-Chi, just get it out of the way and put this behind you._ "Such a big cock. I just love it in my mouth." Her lips smoothed up to the sides as she brought. Encircling the head with her lips, Chi-Chi slowly gave her husband an oral touch.

Goku released a sigh, his shoulders going slack as Chi-Chi gave him a rare treat with her mouth. She sucked him in tightly being a little more aggressive than he was used too. Normally she would be slow and deliberate, but with this camera set up she was being more rough, there were scraps of teeth and nails that dragged over his stomach.

However, Goku was refrained from speaking. He didn't quite get it himself, but if not talking meant that he and Chi-Chi got to have more sex than he was all for it! This past few months he'd learn to enjoy the coupling with his wife, he'd come to enjoy his nightly romps with his wife as they tried to make a baby together.

Looking towards the T.V. Chi-Chi watched the side of them. The way Chi-Chi's hands moved to begin stroking both sides of his length with her palms, the top of her mouth rolling her tongue slipped out from her mouth and lathed all over the tip of his penis. _Wow…_ Feeling and seeing all at once was a whole new experience for him.

Chi-Chi slipped one of her hands down from her duties and to the small remote on the bed, zooming in on the _important_ parts of their joining as she kissed the tight sacks of her husband who was completely barren of hair. "There's so.. So," _God's do I have to be so vulgar? Damnit it's just one time._ "So much cum in these balls, baby. I can't wait to taste it, and cover my face."

 _It's totally disgusting though! What woman wants to do this? Ugh, it's shameful…_ still, she carried on as she moved her lips a little further down each time taking several inches as her head moved up and down in a partially fluid fashion. Giving her dear husband a blowjob wasn't ever high on her priority list simply because it hurt her jaw. More used to having Goku treat her body like a full course meal until she was good and ready.

Goku let out a slight grunt, his teeth clenching as Chi-Chi moved her hand around his back and found her husband's weak spot. That little stub just on his back, he felt Chi-Chi's fingers drag overtop, the hard clench of his hands the flash of pressure and pleasure multiplied. "Ah, I-I-!" His voice strained Chi-Chi's hand stroked him from base to tip.

Feeling that moment coming Chi-Chi sat on the back of her thighs. "Give Lady Milk all of that sweet creamy milk you have stored up."

Begrudgingly she opened up her mouth trying to act eager as the first thick greasy ropes blasted out from her husband's cock, a line splattered over her cheek, another across her right eye, and several others coated her tongue and lips as she continued to pump watching with the one eye that wasn't covered in her husband's warm seed, having several drops splash on her face.

Feeling that she had well and truly debassed herself, Chi-Chi looked towards the camera, her vulgar look showing as her tongue rolled backwards into her mouth and visibly swallowed. "Until next time, Lady Milk is going to get herself freshen up, Buh bye now," She said waving to the camera before hitting the off button. Watching as the red dot flashed and went off.

As soon as the Television went black Chi-Chi jumped up and headed into the bathroom. "That was disgusting! What woman would willingly subject themselves to that day in and day out?" She growled irritated, "I'm going to need to take a shower to get all of this off of me!"

Goku having done his part -albeit not much-walked over to the bathroom, he pushed open the door as Chi-Chi wiped her face clean with a washcloth. "You okay, Cheech?" His hands touching her shoulders.

"No, no I'm not, Goku." Chi-Chi exhaled as she turned and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Goku, I shouldn't debase our marriage by making something like that." _I don't know what led me to be convinced by that old pervert but I swear I'll beat him into the ground the next time I see him._

But that wouldn't solve anything, Chi-Chi knew that. She let her own goals take her marriage down another road that it never should have. But she _,_ she rubbed her cheek against Goku, "I'm such a filthy woman. How could I have done this, you must think less of me for-

"Hey, hey," Goku said softly, his hand gently cupping her cheek. "You're my wife Chi-Chi, I don't care what we do together. I promised you on our wedding that we'd do everything together." He gave her a goofy smile, "Good and bad remember?"

Her body visibly calmed at Goku's words. It didn't matter what she was doing as long as her husband was there to support her she would make it through it. He was the gentle naive little boy at heart, and she loved him so much for that. "Thanks Goku." She sighed, "it was pretty dumb of us to do this right?"

"It was different Cheech," Goku chuckled as he ran his fingers over her neck.

"Right, I can't believe I thought Lady Milk was a sexy name." She laughed as Goku picked her up, both of his hands sliding down and holding her thighs. Her brown eyes looking into the charcoal black of her husbands. "Goku?" Questioning what he was doing as he leaned forward and kissed her.

His lips softly pushing against her own, his tongue lightly pushing to part her own. She sighed, her hands wrapping around the back of his neck, her fingers slipping between those unruly black spikes. The two swapping their tender kiss back and forth as Goku felt a new erection stirring and Chi-Chi did as well.

But she didn't mind it. _Perhaps some real love making will do me some good than that fake act._

Goku carried her back into the bedroom. Settling down while never letting go of her, Goku continued his slow kiss.

Let her hands slip off from his neck and move to undo the annoying little strap from her chest. "Oh yes…" She moaned as Goku's head slipped down from her lips and dragged his tongue down to her breasts. Kneading one as his mouth kissed softly at the side, "ohhh," she gasped feeling a pair of wet lips begin to suckle like a babe. "You like Lady Milk's tits don't you?" She moaned with a smile as her husband looked up at her and nodded.

"Tasty," he laughed. Squeezing one with his free palm so that his fingers were able to pinch her nipples making Chi-Chi cry.

"Ah, not so rough. Don't tease them like that." She half whined as Goku moved to bite at the other one. "My boobs are not your- Ahh!" Caught off guard as Goku slipped himself inside of her. Her legs rising along his hips as he dropped his ministrations. "Oh fuck, it's raw! Oh slow down!" The thickness of her husband shoving right inside of her without any preparation or lubrication made her body feel a burning fire. Her teeth grit together, her fingers digging into the comforter atop their bed.

Goku felt the friction so much more, holding up his wife's hips he drew back and continued to drive in a steady pace. "Ahh, you're squeezing me tight." Goku cried out as his wife's body squeezed around his cock in a vain attempt to abate him from continuing.

His eyes traveled down watching the way Chi-Chi's body rocked in almost slow motion from his thrusts. Like a wave, the force causing her entire body to shake as her breasts rolled up almost causing her neck to strain and her hair to flap. She was such a beautiful woman, and he'd grown to enjoy more and more everyday.

"Ah, ah, just… ah keep fucking me!" Chi-Chi cried as she felt the pain become a dull ache and her body feel that burning electricity once again. She could feel her husband reaching so deep inside of her! Clawing to her womb, the head of his cock pushing just enough inside each time causing her body to slowly open to accommodate him, begging him to go further. Her body wanted to be his, and his alone.

"Oh god, right there!" She cried, her eyes popping open. One hand latching onto Goku's forearm with her nails digging into his arm.

He didn't stop, his body feeling the heavy strain as the veins in his neck began to show. His heavy breath becoming grunts and growls.

Chi-Chi cried out in protest as Goku rose up to his knees, the heavy slaps of their bodies echoing in the room. But as the reddening slaps increased faster and faster the marks showing on her poor hips and along her thighs.

Chi-Chi's body jerked, her other hand slapping in vain at the top of her bed her legs kicking locking out behind Goku. Her scream snapping out from her lips as she climaxed, the intensity driving out as her body releashed a gush of her juices against her husband's waist. Turning her into nothing but a heavy grunting and shaking woman as she tried to separate herself from her husband but he wedged himself deep inside of her and endured her body's glorious climax until it finally brought him to its limit.

Thick bursts of heat flooded inside of her as Chi-Chi's womb felt the swelling from her husband. Her body trembling as Goku let them both fall down, his head off to the side of hers as she released a partial whine of protest, but as he gently rocked his hips a few more times to fully empty every drop he had her voice faded.

The two stayed close, Goku unwilling to pull himself from her warm heat and she didn't want to lose the same warmth now pressing her down into the mattress.

"Mmh, Kami, you were amazing." Chi-Chi whispered into his ear, "You're the only man for me now."

Goku smiled turning towards her, his lips gently pecking the side of her forehead. "And you're the only woman I want, _Lady Milk."_ He laughed, but Chi-Chi didn't bother berating him. She felt too damn good right now to care.

[A few days later]

Goku had returned everything by that time, their little side project having been nothing more than a minor distraction. Their life carried on as usual, working around the house, tending the farm, having plenty of sex in the evening, and sometimes in the morning if Chi-Chi was monitoring her cycle to give herself the best chance for pregnancy.

Neither one of them brought up the little escapade except…

The phone rang and Chi-Chi who still had her hands soapy from the dishes reached over and picked it up. "Hello, Son residence this is the lady of the house." Chi-Chi said as tucked the phone against her ear and ran her fingers through the water.

"Hello, this is Adult Movie Max representative I am a representative Tracy and am looking for the creators of the Lady Milk submission may I speak with them?" a neutral feminine voice spoke through the receiver.

Chi-Chi dropped the phone but caught it partially, her head nearly hitting the counter as she yelped. "What?" _Who the, we never, what the hell!?_

"I apologize ma'am, we get this reaction sometimes. The video submission that was sent in to us a few days ago has quite a positive reception and we'd like to hire you for some outsourcing jobs for our company."

"I-I, I'm not sure." Chi-Chi stammered, _who the hell sent in that damn video! They decided not to after Goku returned most of the…_ "Oh that son of a bitch." She muttered, thinking direct thoughts about lightning striking a certain old man.

"Pardon, ma'am?" The voice spoke to her.

Kicking herself for cursing like that she focused back on the task at hand. "Sorry, could I have a phone number to call you back?" Chi-Chi didn't want to start having this conversation now. "I need to talk with my-"

"Oh of course ma'am, we understand. We can schedule an interview or video conference if you'd prefer just let me grab the number for you."

 _Oh what have I done? Why did I go and shoot a porno with my husband?_

 ** _A/N: If there's something you'd like to see Lady Milk perform feel free to leave a review or pm, who knows she may read it and give you a response or maybe... a show?_**

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _Kerghan_**


	2. Action

**Action**

 **A/N: chapter two update, thanks again to snolane who is my new beta and working to help correct my mistakes.**

 _It's just a meeting, it's just a meeting. Nothing is going to happen._ That was the mantra she was repeating in her head over and over as she sat beside Goku, she was formally dressed in a dark blue business skirt and top with a white blouse. Where as her husband wouldn't wear a suit if it killed him, and she however didn't mind that today. If it got them thrown out, _then good._

There were dozens of ' _movie'_ posters in the main reception area. As a bored secretary cleaned her nails behind a computer, a black headset on her head. With such illustrious titles as, 'Backdoor Games' 'Big Busty Double Defense' 'Ultimate Sex Championship' and her favorite so far 'The Assvengers'. What the hell was she even doing here? An adult movie studio in East City had gotten a copy of their submission for Lady Milk, and called the pair in to discuss a possible film shoot or audition for their company.

There was little doubt who had sent in the video as it certainly wasn't Chi-Chi nor was it Goku. Leaving it only to fall on the hands of the man who had loaned them that video equipment.

Master Roshi, that fact was mortifying as no doubt he had watched _**it.**_ Leave it to him to watch his student and the daughter of his student engage in intercourse and then send it to an adult film company without telling them.

Her fingers were lightly squeezing the purse she had in her lap. Her eyes looking around as she slightly bit into her bottom lip. Yet, she didn't look at her husband as she spoke her mind. "I'm going to kill that old pervert the next time I see him, Goku." A low threatening rumble just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh it's not all bad, Chi-Chi, they must've really liked it." Goku chuckled, completely unphased by all of this. Not quite understanding the exact reasons for his wife's anger. It seemed strange that people liked that sort of thing, but he liked fighting and not everyone else did. People had strange tastes in things, though why people liked seeing him be intimate with his wife was seen as another of those 'new things' he was learning about with being married.

Bringing an arm around her in a gentle hug, Goku could still feel a great deal of tension. The way she was still locked, and normally welcomed his affections, was very withdrawn. She didn't even look at him and just kept burning a hole straight at the door where the office was to this building. Forget the secretary, she wanted to see just what kind of fat smelly pervert was going to be giving them an offer to visually partake in some sudeo sex life of hers.

 _Maybe I should've worn that old helmet of mine and just fired that axe blade into his skull when he opened that door._

"Chi-Chi?" Goku's eyes looking at his wife some concern at the way her hands were almost grinding the leather purse. She wasn't even blinking and her breathing had become so silent it was actually scary.

It was in these moments he wished he was more familiar with girls, and what was going on with them. Because they always acted so strange sometimes and he just didn't know what to do, his instincts to fight were all he had and this wasn't helping. Deciding just to remain silent on the matter and have his wife just ride it out was probably the best course right now.

The world began to narrow and focus as Chi-Chi only began to hear her heart beating in her own chest and the slow tick tock of the clock in the room. Her fingers began to tremble and shake with that same intensity of her focus.

A buzz came to the secretary's desk, "Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Son, you may go inside." She stated nonchalantly tapping her fingernails on the keyboard.

Goku barely registered his wife's moving until she was halfway to the door. "H-Hey!" Goku cried out as he moved to catch up. But she grabbed the handle to the door and threw it open.

He hadn't reached the frame when he felt a ki spike that made a sweat drop from his forehead. His wife's energy climbed to a level that he had never felt before.

"I _knew_ you would be here." A low growl came from the doorway.

"Eh?" A familiar elderly voice came from inside the office. "What are you-"

Chi-Chi cracked her knuckles as she looked into the face of a dead man. Elder or not, Master or not, her father's teacher. He was going to pay for doing what he had done to her!

"Master Roshi? Wow, you're here?" Goku asked, his head peering over his wife. Noting his teacher but that surprise was diverted as he felt sparks flying out from his wife.

The fourth party, a normal looking man with longer blonde hair, his face having some apparent surgery but he wasn't overly handsome or appeared artificial. "I'm sorry, I thought he was speaking on behalf of you. Was that not the case?" He looked to the man claiming to represent the two.

"Eh, well I, one's a former-" Roshi quickly paled looking back to the man in the studio when he felt something grab the back of his orange shirt with a grip that Goku couldn't have hoped to break. "Chi-Chi, it's not what it looks like!"

But there was only red in those eyes, "Come on Chi-Chi, I'm your father's teacher and I helped you out-" There wasn't another word except panicked yelps and cries for mercy as he was dragged out of the building by Chi-Chi.

Goku stepped back, his hands up in defense as he felt the aura of his wife flaring almost black. Even Piccolo hadn't felt this sinister. "Goku! Help me, you're my student!" Roshi screamed in panic to which Goku swallowed and turned his head away. "Goku please-!" He begged almost to the point of weeping. But it was too late, Goku had learned of a thing called fear. And it was Chi-Chi, and nothing was more terrifying than his wife angry, so he wisely turned away from it.

The old pervert was hauled up in front of Chi-Chi's now rapidly twitching brow, her hands gripping the sides of his shirt that her nails broke through the fabric. "You bastard!" She screamed, the force of her voice knocking his sunglasses off of his face. "Was this some type of sick joke?"

"I-I Was just tryin to help! Y-y-you said you needed," His voice dried up like a drop of water in the middle of an arid desert. "Please… don't hurt me."

"AHHHHH-!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Goku came out a minute later, his head poking out the door looking to the parking lot where his wife was panting. "Chi-Chi?" Goku asked watching as his wife's head snapped around to look at him. He looked past her and saw the body of his former teacher. His glasses shattered, his clothes in tatters, and enough lumps on his head one could not recognize him. No doubt he was right not to intervene as he saw the complete throttling his wife had given to Master Roshi. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"A-A little-" A foot kicked him in the side silencing the old man's cries. Straightening herself back out, "I actually feel fine Goku. I think we can go back inside." Chi-Chi stated calmly fixing her hair and walking backwards towards her husband.

"But what about…" The glare she gave him made him reconsider his next works.

"There's nothing you need to concern yourself with, now come along dear." She said grabbing his arm with an ironclad grip that shocked Goku as she pulled him back towards the office.

Goku looked back with concern at the massive crater in the parking lot with his old teacher's body twitching being the only signs of life. Knowing that he wouldn't win this battle he let his instincts, which were telling him that it was better to fight another day right now, keet his voice quiet.

…

Clearing his throat the manager on site who felt a tad bit nervous with the new arrivals who had just beaten up the venerable-if not dirty old man- Roshi without much of a fuss. "Well it appears I was under a different pretense about today's meeting. So I shall be blunt with the two of you," The desk of Norman Cade showed in a small placard at the edge of his oakwood table. "You two have a popularity in the adult film market, without coming off as crass Mrs Son, you have a perfect adult figure, and your husband fits almost all roles that men in this industry wish that they have. The added chemistry that you two displayed together is something that we don't find very often in adult films, in couples that doesn't come off as unnatural or forced. So I have a simple proposition for the two of you if you would be interested."

Chi-Chi could at least hear him out before turning him down. Of course Goku seemed clueless as she saw the uncertainty on his face. "Go ahead," Her expression neutral and tone guarded.

"Well, we would like to sponsor the two of you in live webcam shows, we would provide the hosting service, the film equipment and all you have to do is provide the entertainment. The deal will last so long as you pull in solid numbers, concurrent viewership and advertisements, you can use any host of products that we sell or display as a paid promotion, if you can provide us with about three or four shows a week we can afford a contract of about say… three thousand per month. Provided you can show an average live viewership for around five hundred or more." The man proposed, "This is a simple legal binding, we can't force you into a sexual act so once you no longer wish to work you can simply terminate the deal and we'll collect our equipment and remove your services from our company. It's not a terrible deal and if you attract donations or paid promotions outside, provided that they are not a competitor to our company, you can keep seventy percent of them, with thirty percent going to us. So would you like the offer, yes or no? You don't have to accept but we have a changing market so getting in while your style is up is the best deal I can offer you for now. So what do you say?"

[Several days later]

Goku cocked his head at the mini camera studio they had installed inside of their 'bedroom'. "Is this too much?" They had converted their living room into a recording area.

Chi-Chi sighed, "Probably," Walking out in a short white bathrobe. The studio's name and label a gift donation as Chi-Chi looked at the clock. It was nearly ten at night, the time for their show. They had four or five minutes until the stream and system would kick on automatically. "But that money will be perfect for our family. We can save up so much and get them the best tutors and study material." She could imagine it already.

As the time ticked down Chi-Chi took a seat on the bed with Goku behind her. "This will go like last time, okay?"

"Isn't it just sex?" Goku still didn't quite get it, perhaps he never would. This was something they did regularly anyway. Why did the cameras really matter? The technical aspect for all of this was beyond him. As was shame and humiliation, nudity wasn't anything but natural for him and nothing would change that for him.

"I'll explain it afterwards, hun, it's time for us to start," She exhaled looking to the camera as Goku's hands grabbed her breasts. "Hey-Hey not that part!" Chi-Chi yelped.

"You said start!" Goku whined not understanding his wife's words completely.

"I meant the camera!" A frustrated tone already, Chi-Chi looked back and saw the red lights flick on, the four piece monitor showing the multiple angles along with a live chat stream. There were roughly thirty eight people apparently ready to watch by the counter in the corner that was clearly visible. Clearing her throat Chi-Chi prepared herself for another dose of trying to be sexy.

"Hello everyone, this is Lady Milk and I'd like to welcome you to my first sponsored live stream, apparently some of you boys out there really liked what I had to show you. So I'm back again, and don't worry because I brought my friend," Her hand going to touch the top of Goku's chest, the side of his face captured on the camera.

"Hello!" Goku chirped his hand waving slightly out of focus.

"So today, being my first livestream, I have a special treat for everyone, but mostly for my hubby." She said licking her lips, the overly red lipstick shining in the camera. "I'm going to put this big cock between my tits and have it cum all over them, and after that I'll get on all fours and get fucked by it later. How does that sound?" She asked to the camera, the lines of text popping up though she couldn't read them from where she was sitting.

Sliding off her robe to unveil a full size white bra holding her chest bound, Chi-Chi moved off to the side of the bed framing her on her knees just beside her husband. "Oh it seems we're not ready yet." Looking down at Goku's semi flaccid state. "So what do you want to see out there? Should I use my hands or my mouth?"

Though she had no intention of listening to those perverts watching she planned on her own accord. Wrapping her fingers around him she began slowly working her husband's length up. Long strokes of her hand as she gave light kisses to the side of his swelling prick. Her eyes looking towards the nearest camera as she viewed her efforts from another perspective.

Releasing a moan as she continued to pump him both of her hands working both together. "You're just so big, even with two hands it's barely enough." Her low seductive tone coming out as she turned her husband into his fully erect state. "His cock is so big, don't you think everyone?" She asked her lips kissing the head of his length. "I think so too." She gave a giggle as she reached over and grabbed a bottle of prepared lotion for their night time activities-more advertisements in the process- spraying over a large glob onto her chest. Chi-Chi rolled her hair to the side as Goku reached down and unhooked her bra from the front. The clasp popping open and exposing her chest to everyone watching.

"Are you ready, dear?" She asked gazing up at him, to which Goku nodded his head, "I can't wait!" He exclaimed as Chi-Chi's now oily and shining breasts wrapped around his cock. The heavy groan from her husband as the contrast of tight pressure and cool oil a new sensation to him.

"I knew you'd like it." She laughed with her tongue swirling around the tip of his penis already able to taste that leaking white substance that quickly began to leak from that tip as she worked him. "So tight isn't it? Squished between over forty inches of these big tits of mine, don't you love it, honey?"

Goku nodded his head, "Oh yes, it feels amazing." He groaned audibly as Chi-Chi brought both of her lips around his length and bobbed her head in rhythm with her breasts, her fingers rolling and pinching the tips of her nipples. The minor jolts she gave herself only making her blush at the image of so many other people watching her do this to her husband.

"Haaaahh, I'm close." Goku cried out, his one hand pushing down on her head but she pulled away before he could smother her into his crotch. Unable to pin his wife's head down he squeezed her breasts together as his hips bucked upwards.

With her husband's tightly clenched eyes, Chi-Chi watched as the first thick blast of her husband's cock let loose and covered, creating a trail on the left side of her face from her chin to the tops of her bangs. Soon her neck and breasts became another layer of her husband's thick cream, which layered and left her chest a sticky mess.

Releasing a full breath Goku gave his wife a loving smile who returned the affectionate look for a moment before quicky redirecting her attention back to the camera. Using her one finger to wipe off the mess from her face Chi-Chi brought it to her lips and cleaned her finger. "Just as sweet as ever dear." She replied, casting her eyes towards the monitors to look at the mess covering her. "Now I know you all got excited for that, but don't worry the fun has only started."

Getting up onto the bed, Chi-Chi rocked back on her ankles, grabbing her breasts to smear her husband's cum all over her breasts slowly, moaning as she worked it into her skin. An arm wrapped around her waist, Goku's head coming to her neck to kiss at her skin as the other smoothed over her stomach and pushed lower towards her navel dipping only for a tease until it cupped her sex. "Oooh, going to tease that pussy of mine?" her tone growing more excited as Goku's fingers slipped into her sex.

One hand reached back to grab Goku's head as the the other grasped at the wrist that was against her stomach. Her body arching outwards as his fingers pressed inside of her, the roughness of his palm pressed against her clit making her hips grind against it. A heavy wail escaped as his fingers reached inside and searched for those spots that made her body shudder.

A deep heavy groan escaped as his fingers curled inside of her. "Right there, yes keep- no. No. Yes!" Her voice becoming a constant tide of heavy pants. Tilting her head to the side to kiss her husband. His lips found hers, their tongues sliding from their mouths into the others as her fingers dug into his scalp, her nails squeezing tighter as his fingers thrusted faster and faster inside her body.

Holding her tightly with his free arm, his fingers slid out of her body and pinched her sensitive nub of pleasure making his wife's hand slap the back of his head tightly to hers as her body shook against his chest.

Letting herself fall forwards but remaining upright as a strong arm kept her mostly upright. Her brown eyes looking to the camera and watching the number of almost fifty now. Feeling her husband's hand slide back up to cup her breasts and softly knead them. "Oh I can't wait for my favorite part."

Sliding down onto all fours, Chi-Chi looked up at the camera watching through the cameras as her husband rubbed his dick between her cheeks before settling and pushing his tip into her folds. "Oh, fuck me baby, fuck me like you can't live without me." She said in an almost breathless tone looking back at Goku who pushed inside of her.

Her fingers dug into the top of the sheets as she felt his fingers grip the sides of her hips. Her face was flushed red as she watched the way her man was behind her. The things she couldn't see before from where she was, the way her body shook as he drew back and thrust inside of her. How she could watch the pleasure on her own face. Her tongue panting out from her mouth, the lewdness of her own actions making her that much more sensitive. "Ohhhh" Her wails breaking as her back arched as the heavy slaps of Goku's body soon began to fill the room.

Feeling the way Chi-Chi was reacting only turned him on more, while he never was one for extremes when learning about sex, he had to admit, this Chi-Chi was a lot of fun. Pushing her forward with his palms so he could drive his hips back and slam back inside of her was such an incredible feeling. Her tight walls squeezed him and the heavy wet smacks as he moved at a beyond human pace.

Her fists pounding the bed as a snort escaped Goku's nose. "Oh yes- Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard-!" Chi-Chi cried her chest shoved down into the mattress as her face pressed against the sheets. The feeling of him surging deep inside of her as his cock kissed the tip of her womb repeatedly making her widen just that little more to accept his entire length inside of her. Her body had accommodated to her husband in these few months, truly her body was for his and his alone.

Turning his wife into a squealing mess of frenzied sheet grabbing as her body fell forwards, allowing him to drop the full weight of his body down. The bed shaking and rocking as Goku drove down into her. His head falling alongside her own. Their sweaty cheeks slid against the other as Chi-Chi cried out in ecstasy. Her piercing scream reaching higher as Goku drove one final time, suffering through the intense pleasure of his wife's climax until he couldn't hold himself back any further.

The heavy splash of her husband's cum hit her next, as he nestled himself inside of her. Unwilling to be moved as Chi-Chi felt the twitching member inside of her refusing to leave any inch of her womb not covered in his seed. Still breathing heavily, she turned to softly kiss his face, "I love you." She mumbled against his skin to which Goku only purred in response.

With a bit of effort she brushed her hair from her face allowing her look at the camera. "Thanks for joining us on our first show. I hope you come back to watch me get filled up again." Waving with her fingers at the camera. "Bye, bye now!" with a click of a nearby remote, conveniently strapped to the bed, she ended the recording and the stream as the cameras all faded to black with the monitors.

Though ready for a shower, Goku kissed her back gently dragging his teeth afterward. "Can we go again?" he asked, with a hint of need. "I want to go again."

Chi-Chi released a sigh but smiled. "Oh Goku, you are just insatiable aren't you?" Well let me roll over and let me hold you this time. I want to see your eyes while you make love to me, okay?"

He didn't need to be told twice as he pulled back enough to let Chi-Chi flop onto her back, her long legs sliding up and around his waist. Not caring as he pushed himself back inside of wife's warm cunt, feeling the splash of his own sperm as his prick nestled back inside of her body only made him grow more aroused. Kissing his wife on the lips Goku started the after hours show and Chi-Chi didn't offer a word of complaint.

 ** _A/N: If you have a request for lady Milk for her and her hubby feel free to drop one off. She may read it, she may 'do it', all depends on how you ask. It could be sensual, it could be kinky, it could be dirty, it could be roleplay, or something else, she won't know if you don't ask._**

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _Kerghan_**


	3. Hello Nurse

**Chapter 3: Hello Nurse!**

 **A/N: I know there's alot of you enjoying this story. My number's aren't lying, so lets see if this is what you people want.**

"So what exactly do they want us to be doing now?" Goku questioned as he looked at the new arrangement of their living room, now studio for their live cam shows. A railing was placed on the bed along with white sheets. There were some fake machines brought in-of which none had a needle, that he was sure of- to look like one of those places where people went when they got sick. They called it a hospital… it was nothing but a den of needles to him.

Holding up some flimsy green shirt, front cover thing, Goku just tried to wrap his head around this, because it sure as hell wasn't making any sense. Why did he have to get dressed up?

A sigh came from the other room, "Goku, it's called roleplaying and people want to see us dress up for our show and do something a little different." His wife's voice partially muffled from the bathroom. She had told him that she needed to get into a new outfit, though that confused him as they were just going to be taking their clothes off anyway. Kinda defeated the point in his mind.

"I'm going to be your nurse, and just act all naive and let me put on a show alright? I just need you to act like you're really hurt and go along with what i'm going to do okay?"

"Alright… I guess?" Goku replied though he said it softly, fairly certain his wife didn't hear his reply as he looked down at the green gown. He wasn't sure what this whole roleplaying thing was about, he thought they wanted to just watch he and his wife have sex.

Not that he didn't enjoy it still, in fact his _Milk_ as he now referred to her on their webcams got a little wilder, and rougher. He had to admit when she was on camera it got him more excited to see her.

But he'd found out something that was incredible, in fact it was partially mind blowing. _Who knew that Chi-Chi could make milk herself!_ He hadn't the faintest notion that a woman's breasts could produce milk. What was even better was that it was delicious, to him of course. No one else would be having his milk.

It had come as a shock to both of them but Goku quickly leapt at the opportunity to have a snack while being intimate with his wife. Chi-Chi had smacked him several times as he just refused to stop drinking her milk and making her poor chest sore and red.

It kinda fit with the whole idea his wife had made, he actually found it kind of funny as he was drinking milk from lady Milk. He held back his snort of laughter as he thought of the funny title she gave herself.

Though as he looked back at the garment he figured it might be time that he put the thing on… "Uhm Cheech?"

"Yes Goku?"

"Why doesn't this thing have a front? It only covers my butt, or is it supposed to be that way?" Goku asked, confused. Was it maybe the wrong size or did they cut a really big whole in this thing?

A groan came from his wife, "You're probably wearing it backwards, flip it around, those things only are supposed to cover your front."

 _Well that's weird._ Goku said who made a shirt that only covered one side, "They make needles and half of a shirt, this hospital stuff has to be evil like Piccolo." Still Goku did as he was told putting on the hospital gown before getting into the bed. His eyes flipping towards the camera noting that it wouldn't be long until it was time for their webcam show to start.

His eyes flipped towards the monitor with all of the people tuning in and their comments about the upcoming show. He didn't get the whole nurse thing.

Chi-Chi however, she was _almost_ ready. The outfit wasn't anything special, it was another clearly adult film product as it barely covered her own ass and wasn't capable of being buttoned up at the top. But oh well it wasn't time to be picky about her clothing, she barely wore this stuff anyway.

Applying a little bit thicker red lipstick so that she might leave some more visible marks on her husband during the festivities she was just about ready as she checked her clock in the bathroom. _Showtime._

Hitting the remote to start the stream, one of the several cameras fixed to be looking towards the bathroom. Goku was idle, his fingers just thrumming away on the tops of the sheets as he heard the whir of the cameras kick on from his room with his sensitive hearing.

Before his mouth opened to ask Chi-Chi if she was ready, the door to the bathroom slipped open and Goku felt a rush of blood go south.

"I'm nurse Milk, and I hope you're ready to take your medicine, big boy." her hands were pushing on the sides of the doorframe. Her hair was unbound, a sharp back silhouette to her white clothes that held a large red cross on both of her breasts. A small white tiara was on her head that matched the small white shirt or dress, he wasn't sure which, that she was wearing. It showed off her cleavage, and rode so hgh on her hips that he could see her underwear.

It was evident and she gave herself a pat on the back mentally, as well as a boost of self confidence as her husband's erection quickly sprouted up and displayed. The thin hospital gown provided showed her just how much her sweet Goku was interested in her.

Slowly she strutted into the room her hands on her hips as she approached the bed. "I can tell what is ailing you… so why don't you let Nurse Milk," Drawing one finger up slowly from her side, slipping up between her open top shirt all the way to her lips where she softly licked the tip. "Take care of you baby?"

Coming closer, Chi-Chi paused at the side of the bed, smiling with the eagerness of her husband. Despite how unnatural he acted about the whole issue he was more than happy to be apart of the results. "I can tell you're so hard right now. I think I'll have to take care of that big cock first before anything. But I'll try something special…" Climbing up into bed she gave her husband a playful wink as she straddled him backwards.

Goku realized that his dear 'nurse's' underwear only covered the front. His eye raised up in confusion as Chi-Chi threw her hair the side. "I'm going to squeeze that cock between these cheeks of mine, and not the ones on my face." Using both of her hands she spread her ass and slid her husband's eager pole between both of them. "Go ahead, let me cure what ails you."

Rolling his hands together with her ass Goku slipped and pushed between her soft cheeks as Chi-Chi moaned and looked towards the cameras. "How does it look, my viewers? I see that anuchan and smithback are enjoying what they are seeing. And I know that my husband loves the feeling of his big dick stuffed in between my ass cheeks don't you?" She broke into a moan as Goku's fingers squeezed the flesh as she bounced and moved her body in a mock action of sex.

With a groan, he squeezed her ass with both of his palms, the new sensation's he was feeling made his head lay back against the pillows. A smooth dragging sensation, "Ohh give it a nice little smack!" Goku's eyes popped open as he looked at Chi-Chi who stopped rocking her hips and patted her soft rear. "Come on baby smack my hot little ass." Her low tone accompanied her tongue licking the tops of her teeth gave him all the incentive he needed.

Pulling back, though he knew the difference in strength he offered a 'gentle' thwack of his hand. Chi-Chi tensed, the pain actually evident as there was a distinctive red welt on her smooth white skin. "Again baby." Chi-Chi said and the sounds of another soft smack echoed in the room.

Smacking both hands together Goku heard his wife cry out and he quickly realized it was her telling him to be gentle. It was the same noise she made when he got a little 'rough' in the bedroom sometimes. "I can see everything is working, but let's make sure we take care of the more important problems." Chi-Chi watched herself reach up and undo the middle of her nurse outfit. Revealing more and more of her pushed up breasts. "It's time to share my lovely milk." She purred as her shoulders shrugged off the nurse top and turned back around to face her husband, the dark red welts even more visible than before.

Watching with some eagerness as Chi-Chi unclasped her bra from behind her back and gathered it up in front of her body. Before flinging it upwards and having it smack the ceiling. Rolling her fingers up and over her breasts Chi-Chi squeezed them, her hard nipples showing through her grip. "Are you ready, baby? Because you need to drink your fill."

Goku's mouth latched onto her breast without a moment's hesitation. His arm wrapped around her back pulling her closer as the other grabbed the other one that he could not bring to his lips. "Mmmh-!" She moaned her fingers running through his unruly locks. The heavy lathing of her husband's tongue before swirling around the rosy peak and in short order flooded his mouth with a warm tasty liquid eliciting more wonderful noises from his wife's mouth.

Swapping to the other breast with the same fervent attention. A dribble of white milk slipped down his chin as he tugged on her demanding nipples. "Ahh, gentler baby don't-!" He pulled back stretching her skin.

Grabbing both of her breasts he pushed both of her peaks together so that he might drink on both of them at the same time. His mouth slurping up whatever he could.

Struggling to calm her husband down as to not hurt her poor chest as he squeezed her fleshy globes together, she felt herself being pushed backwards as her back impacted on the bed her legs kicked up on her husbands sides. "Aaahh Baby s-sl-slow down." Chi-Chi pleaded, but her husband was lost in a haze as she felt the thick pressure shoving against her white panties.

Her hips bucked in response as her sex dragged along her husband's cock. In response he pressed his body down against her own as he thrusted against her. It was a close mockery of sex as he grinded their sexs together. Each rock of his hips shook the bed as it sparked a pleasure from the heavy teasing effect on her nub of pleasure.

The heavy and frantic grinding of their bodies causing Goku to finally break his lip lock as he threw his head back to hiss as his length smashed against Chi-Chi and his own hips. With a strained grunt a thick burst of his own seed shot out and landed all over his lover's stomach, several thrusts later he was panting as he braced his arms along Chi-Chi's side.

A gentle patting along his head caused him to release a soft rumble of approval from his throat. "Such a waste to shoot all of that hot cum on my stomach." Chi-Chi said her nails scratching the sides of his ears. "But I can see all of that milk restored your strength, so I have one final exam to give you before you're all cured."

"I can't imagine what else would help me more than more of that sweet milk of yours." Goku chuckled his head rolling up to be alongside his wife.

"I just have to make sure you're all better, what kind of nurse would I be if I let you walk out here and not at your best?" Chi-Chi teased as Goku smiled. "Now just lay on your back and let Nurse milk conduct her last test."

Complying, he laid on his back as Chi-Chi gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, as a thank you. The red glossy lipstick leaving a visible mark as she moved to kiss at his neck and chest. Laying along his side Chi-Chi's free hand found Goku's half limp erection and slowly worked it with her hand.

"Oh we can't have this," Chi-Chi commented as she moved to her knees.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked playfully, "I'll be ready to go again in a second." But he didn't need to focus too hard as Chi-Chi brought her lips to smear that red mess all over the head of dick. Her tongue licking up the potent aftertaste of her husband's thick seed that remained as she wiped her stomach -halfheartedly- clearing away his previous efforts and smearing it over her tender folds.

Audibly groaning feeling his wife's actions on his length was amazing, not that it wasn't always good but he was more sensitive as he submitted to her whims. An audible slurp escaped as Chi-Chi popped her lips away but her hand remained pumping him still.

"There's only way to be sure everything's working and that's one," She flipped her hips over his waist, her but sitting atop his abs. "Long!" Pushing aside her panties she nestled the crown of her husband's cock into her cunt. "Ride," She called out before shoving her hips forwards in a reverse cowgirl.

Her hands settled on her husband's knees as she rocked herself forward. Viewing on the monitors the way her breasts moved with her body. "Ugh, oh yes!" Chi-Chi grunted as she spread her legs wider to the point of almost doing the splits as she felt that huge length pushing deeper into her body. She groaned her eyes squeezed tightly as she felt him pushing almost into her cervix. "I love this big cock!" She screamed but found herself being pulled backwards as Goku's arm wrapped around her stomach and pulled her down. A pair of fingers begin to attack her clit as her husband was not intent on being passive.

The loud heavy smacks of his hips as he bucked his wife's legs almost off the bed each time joined with the vulgar sounds of their joined bodies turned her impromptu riding show into a desperate rush to the end. Grabbing at Goku's head with both of her hands she gave him a sloppy kiss, their tongues swapping outside of their mouths as Goku pounded away.

"Oh-Oh! KAMI-! YES-!" Chi-Chi's voice became a siren as Goku pinched her nub of pleasure and shoved himself into her womb all at once. Her body jerked as a gush of liquid escaped from her nether lips as her knees locked up and attempted to close in between the heavy spasms of her orgasm. Though she felt a heavy leak as her tits released along with her body unable to hold back. But then she felt the searing blast of heat in her loins.

Goku pumped himself securely his arms holding her tightly as Chi-Chi felt her belly become loaded with heavy bursts of her husband's swimmers. Goku made several more deep thrusts as Chi-Chi's body squeezed every single drop out of him. It was truly amazing how she had yet to get pregnant from just how much there was. Though with the way her body had begun to change she was praying that she might finally see that blue plus sign soon.

However, the thoughts of motherhood faded as she her breathing remained ragged. "Ahhh," was all she could manage as Goku rolled to the side holding her still securely in his arms. It was protective and loving at the same time as his warm breath tickled the back of her ear.

It took another seven minutes until Chi-Chi reached over and grabbed the remote to shut down the livestream, but she noticed the numbers had dwindled as they probably weren't interested in seeing them just laying there like that. _But oh well._ It wasn't a big deal. Just letting her head rest against Goku's shoulder she let her eyes close and just reflect on what had happened. "You got a little rough with me today, honey."

"Ehh, yeah sorry but I just can't help that I love your milk. It's amazing, Cheech." Goku replied sheepishly his fingers drawing circles on her stomach, his deflated erection still in his wife and he was never in any rush to pull himself free from her.

"Do you want to do a little more rough stuff?" Chi-Chi asked knowing the answer.

"Well," He drawled his nose resting atop her head. "I would like to… but I don't want to hurt you, Chi-Chi." That was an honest statement as he knew that sometimes he'd forget his wife wasn't built like him.

"It's alright Goku, there's different ways. We got a few requests for some more… kinky stuff."

"What's kinky stuff?" Not understanding the word truthfully.

"Well, let's just say I've got an old outfit and some ropes…"

 **R &R we'll see if lady milk reads them**


End file.
